poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Edgar Retrieves His Stuff
{fade to stables} Roquefort: Frou-frou, here comes Edgar! Pom: And Syndrome. Alexander: And (in the man's voice) Judge Claude Frollo. Franklin's dad: And (in Honest John's voice) Stromboli! Frou-frou: Hurry, guys, hop aboard the motorcycle and for goodness sakes, do be careful! Pom: We will. appears with a fishing pole and in squeaky shoes Edgar: Frou-frou, tonight operation catnapper will be completed. Wish me luck. Fisherman's luck. Roquefort: Bye, Frou-frou! Whoop! Alexander: (Running after Edgar's motorcycle) Hey! Wait for us! Lady Rataxes: (running after Pom) Pom! Pom, wait! (Lady Rataxes grabs him) Lady Rataxes: Edgar and the others will see you. Basil: Lady Rataxes is right. (in Mr. Beaver's voice) They'll hear you! Pom: I'll stop them! Klaus: (grabbing Bear when he runs after them) No! Pom: (in Peter Pevensie's voice) Get off me! What do you think you're doing? Flora: (in Susan Pevensie's voice) We can't just let them go! Isabelle: Roqefort is our friend. Dany: I know. But they want you. Beaver: (to Pom in Susan Pevensie's voice) This is all your fault! Pom: (in Peter Pevensie's voice) My fault? Beaver: (in Susan Pevensie's voice) None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place! Pomr: (in Peter Pevensie's voice) You knew this would happen. Beaver: (in Susan Pevensie's voice) I didn't know what would happen. Which is why we should have left while we could! Badger: (in Lucy Pevensie's voice) Stop it! This isn't going to help our friends. Klaus: (in Mr. Beaver's voice) She's right. Only Roquefort can go on the motorcycle alone first. Pom: We'll wait. soon falls off the motorcycle {fade to windmill and the dogs} squeaky shoes wake up Napoleon Napoleon: Lafayette! Lafayette! Listen. Lafayette: Oh, shucks, Napoleon. That ain't nothing byt a little old cricket bug. Napoleon: It's squeaky shoes approachin'. Lafayette: Oh, cricket bugs don't wear shoes. Napoleon: Hush your mouth. Let's see. They're oxford shoes. Size nine-and-a-half. Hole in the left sole, it sounds like. Lafayette: What color are they? Napoleon: They are black - how would I know that? Syndrome: (whispers) Take off the shoes. The dogs would be hearing us. takes off the shoes Napoleon: Hey, now the squeakin' has stopped. Lafayette: I still say it was a little old cricket bug. Napoleon: I'm the leader. I'll decide what it was. It was a little old cricket bug. Lafayette: I'll see ya in the morning, Napoleon. tries to pick his hat from Napoleon, but it falls on Lafayette Napoleon: That's my hat, I'm the leader! Lafayette: Well, shoot fire. Don't get sore at me! I ain't done nothin'. sleeps with his paws over his hat. Syndrome: Great! Now what will we do about the hat? (having an idea) Ah! My remote. (taking the hypnosis gadget out of the remote on his wrist) Time to put the dog to sleep, big boy. (Napoleon's mad face disappears into the terrifying face when he sees the hypnosis gadget flying through the air as it hypnotizes him) Lafayette: (wakes up) Huh? Syndrome: You're in my power. Your eyes are getting heavy. (Napoleon smiles in hypnosis) You're getting sleepy. (Napoleon's eyes half close) Sleepy. Sleepy. picks the hat by teeth and hides in the hay Napoleon: (sinks back) Ooh. Lafayette: Napoleon? Stromboli: (gasps and points down at Lafayette, whispering) He's waking up! Syndrome: Leave it to me. (The hypnosis gadget flies to Lafayette and hypnotizes him next) Synodrome: Look deeper into my hypnotic blazer. (Lafayette smiles in hypnosis) You're getting sleepy. Sleepy. You needn't try to be scared. So calm down. Calm down. Calm down. You are asleep. Asleep with your eyes heavy. (Lafayette sleeps) lifts the cat basket where Lafayette slept in and lets him slide to Napoleon Lafayette: Mmm. It's warm and, mm-mm, cosy. pulls on his umbrella and it makes the horn blow. Edgar falls on them Napoleon: Hey! Lafayette: Ahh! Stromboli: (loud voice) Hide, Edgar! Syndrome: Be quiet! (Edgar hides back into the hay) Napoleon: Wha-wha-what's goin' on? Lafayette, what in tarnation you trying to do? Lafayette: Oh, I get blamed for everything. Napoleon: Wait a minute! Where's my hat? Where-- somebody hypnotized us and somebody stole my bumbershoot! Lafayette: Well, where's my beddie-bye basket? Napoleon: And whoever it is, is gonna get it and get it good. Lafayette chuckles: This time I get the tender part. Napoleon: Hush your mouth, now come on. steps into Edgar's shoes and walks Lafayette: Hey, Napoleon! Ooh, it's them shoes again. Napoleon: Yeah, yeah, I hear 'em. Lafayette: Napoleon, I'm plumb goose-pimply scared! Napoleon: Now this is no time to turn chicken. I got a feelin' this case is gonna bust wide open. hits Napoleon, they run and hit each other Lafayette: D-d-d-did you see him? Napoleon: No, no, he sneaked up behind me and tailgated me. Lafayette: Well, he didn't hurt me, he hit me on the head. Napoleon: Shh! Listen! Sounds like a one-wheel-- ooh. Lafayette: A one-wheel what? Napoleon: You're not gonna believe this, but it's a one-wheeled haystack. Hey, there it goes1 Come on! After it! jumps into hay with Edgar and fight Lafayette: I got him, I got him, I got him, I got him! Napoleon: Ow! That's me! and Stromboli jump out of the hay holding the dogs, flies out of the hay drops them and they growl uses his hypnosis gadget to hypnotize them like last time Syndrome: You will hear and obey my voice, dogs. You will be our slaves. You will do as you are told. I want you to get Franklin and his friends. And if they will come, you will stop them until we will grab them. Will you do that? Both: (smile in hypnosis) Yes. Syndrome: Yes what? Both: (smile in hypnosis) Yes, master. escapes with his things Frollo and Syndrome follows Edgar with the dogs Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts